a new feeling
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: what if diego meets shira a hole other way..what if she whas a member of the crew but whas dumped on the hyrexes island..
1. the pain

the drift stopped a week ago and al the animals have new homes..

crash,eddie,ellie , manny , peaches , sid , louis and granny lived together in a cave diego wanted to live by him self.

no body ever saw gutt and the crew..( gupta,flynn,raz,Dobson,squint and silas)..

peaches whas hanging out with the other mammoths and louis.

the possums where teashing sid and granny ... she walked away al the time looking for her new pet named cookie...its a kiwi..

no pov..

it whas almost dawn but there whas one animal awake ..

diego whas sitting on the edge of a kliff looking down on the herd..he smiled when he saw his niece smiling while hugging her mothers trunk..

he walked back to his cave by a lake ..

he saw some paw prints that where smaller then his..

diego: strange. he looked around he smelt the prints they smelt like salt water..

he walked around to find more prints going in to the woods .. the stares looked beautiful in the light on the moon ...he saw the sun coming up..

he trodded after the pawprints for a few minuts ...they stopped ... he put one on his paws on the print ..it whas stil warm..

he walked further in to the woods smelling water guessing he must be close to a lake..he looked around to see some thing sitting near the lake ..he walked closer it whas gray with black strippes..

just when he could see what it whas..

-Diego! some one called his name..

he looked back to see manny walking to him ..

he quickly looked back to the mysterious creature.

diego: how did...

manny: what are you doing here?

diego looked at him: i could ask you the same..he replied with a irritated .

manny: i whas looking for you i wanted to ask you if you would mind watching peaches today?

diego sighted:did you have to ask it now ...why didnt you just wait until it whas day..

manny: i saw you awake so i tought why not..

diego: sure il watch her..

diego pov.

manny left.. i walked to the place a saw the creature i sniffed the ground ..

diego; it doesnt smel like a herbevore..

i kept smelling until i smelt the same sent i smelt by my cave the same salty smel..

i fallowed the sent and saw paw print in the mud.. i looked in the woods narrowing my eyes..

i spotted two sapphire blue eyes looking back at me they blinked a few times..i took a step closer then the two eyes where gonne..

diego: ... am i seeing things?! i looked agian ..

i trodded back to my cave and layed down..and fal asleep..

-2 hours later-.

diego pov ..

i felt tapped my head i opend my eyes so see peaches smile at me..

peaches: hey uncle diego..

diego: hey kiddo so what are you doing here?

peaches: my dad told me your watching me today ..

**ow yeah i have to baby sit..**

diego; ow yeah i remember now so what do you wanne do?

peaches: lets race to the beach!.. she climbed in a tree.

i stretched and walked to her ...

peaches: ready?

i nodded..

peaches: one ..two..three.. go!

i started running as fast as i could ..peaches whas pretty fast in the trees..

diego; your cheating!

peaches: ow come on uncle diego .. your just slow!

i chouckeld: ow yeah let see who is first now..

i took a short cut ...

i arrived at the sametime as peaches..

peaches: that what cool!

diego: yeah it whas a good race... wanne take a swim?

peaches: sure .. tag!

she tagged me and ran to the water ...

i whas faster then her on the ground and whas the first in the water..

diego: i cant beleave im swimming ..

peaches; why not?

i chouckeld: when your parents just met and hated each other i whas scared of water...but then sid almost drowned i just had to learn...

peaches: i never tought you where scared of water... she giggeld..

- peaches?!

peaches: ow hey louis.. she walked to the sand and shook her furr..

louis; you wanne come to the water slide?

peaches: i dont know uncle diego is watching me i dont think my day wil like it if i go..

diego; then i go with you ..

peaches: really ...

diego; sure why not..

peaches: thank you uncle diego! she hugged me with her trunk..

diego: okay okay lets go...

we walked to the water slides...

peaches pov

ethan: hey peach!

peaches: hey athan...

steffie: hey girl lets hho are ya?

peaches: i good ...im so happy that uncle diego isnt like my dad..

ethan: how so?

peaches: my dad would never let me go... but uncle diego is more relaxed so im with you guys and he does his own thing ... but he stayes close just in case my parents show up..

ethan: your lucky ...

peaches: yeah i looked at my uncle and smiled..

louis: peaches... look a mango tree!

peaches: i love mango's!

i walked to the tree..

diego pov..

i walked a little farther away from the teens..i saw manny and ellie walking to me..

allie: hey diego where is peaches?

diego: with her friends .. by the water slide..

manny: thanks for looking after her..

diego: no problem..

i walked away in to the woods.. there whas high grass ...

i walked around looking for a prey i saw an elk and walked to it really slow so it wont hear me..

i jumped on it taking it down ...i hear someone giggeling i looked back to see a gray saber looking at me..

i looked at her eyes..i saw them before.. she turend around and walked away..

diego: she .. she is beautiful.. i walked to the place where i saw her .. once again so sign of her..

i sighted and walked back to the elk and started eating ...

peaches pov: mom!

ellie: hey sweety did you like you day with uncle diego?

peaches: yeah it whas fun .. where did you go?

manny: i dont know but he wil be back soon ..

i smiled at my dad want walked back to my friends..

louis whas coverd in mango juice..

i giggeld: ow louis..

he smiled at me...

sid pov: ..

i woke up late .. and saw that garry whas gonne .. again..

sid: granny! .. GRANNY! i saw her talking to her kiwi pet again..

granny: sidney did you see my teeth?

sid: you lost them agian! ow granny..

she hit me with her cane a few times..

granny: that no way to treat a lady!

sid: ow ..ow granny!

granny: lets go cookie time to meet precious..

she walked away i ran after her..

diego pov..

i walked around to find something to do its sundown..

i chased a bunny .. it got away and i took a nap and nothing that i dont do everyday..

i noticed that the stared there shinning in the deep blue sky ... the moon look really pretty..

my eyes where so focused on thesky that i didnt see where i whas going..

_ ouch!

i looked infront of me to see a pretty saber i saw this moring .. her fur whas gary with black strippes her belly and toes where white with black clawes ..

hey nose and ears where pink at gave her a cute look and eyes where sapphire blue and the had earings..

diego; im sorry ..i helpt her up... you okay?

- yeah im fine ...you beter watch where you are going! she snapped at me..

i took a step back..

diego: i said sorry ... what do you want!

she looked away : sorry i snaped at you ..

diego: its fine..whats your name..

- shira..yours?

diego: diego.. your furr is so..

shira: its what ugley!

diego; no .. its beautiful..

she looked suprised: really?

i nodded..: hey i saw you yesterday..

shira: yeah ... you looked i my eyes..

diego: what where you doing by my cave enyway?

shiry; your cave ... ow i didnt know it whas yours..

i smiled at her: no worries... um .. can i make it up to you or something?

shira: im pretty hungry...

diego; okay lets hunt.. we both walked to the high grass... al the herbevores where sleeping ..

shira: this is to easy..she giggeld and killed a stag..

diego: you like to hunt at night?

shira: yeah .. its just so calm and no one is alarming the other..

diego: true..i looked at her once more .. i noticed her body whas well traind and she had a nice build..

shira pov..

**he lookes nice nut when your in heat it turens to a hell..**

**i dont know if i can trust him where is his pack .. did he came to get me for his leader...what i he is the LEADER!..**

i growled at diego he looked suprised..

diego; what did i do!

shira: where is your pack..

diego chuckeld: i dont have a pack..

shira; yeah right i heard that before!

diego: i mean it i dont life in a pack but i a herd..

i looked at him..

shira: what! ...

diego: i know it sound wierd but its not that bad..

i walked closer to him..

i turend my back to him ... looking back at him he just looked at my eyes..

i knew other males would have mounted me already..

shira: not interested? i turend againd leaning to him and licking his cheek..

he blushed: i .. um ..

shira : come on baby you know you want me so bad.. i wisperd and gentley stroke arm with my paw..

he swallowed...

i leand to his ear and wisperd:show me what you can do tiger..

he just looked at me ... he walked a few steps away..stil blushing ..

**perfect he isnt in to mating ... but il stil teach him with it... lets see how far i can go before he gives in ..**

shira: whats wrong.. i said soft but stil in a sexy voice..

diego; n-nothing .. i umm w-we cant m-mate..

shira: you already have a mate?** figured he doenst and to make his little girlfriend mad**

diego: no i .. i dont

shira; just do me ... please i let my head rest on my paws ( you know like a dog )..

he just swallowed and tought for a moment: i .. i dont think it a good idea i dont know you and ... thats not so good for me..

before he could say something i licked his cheek again but slowley this time ..

i giggeld..

shira: im just messing with you .. you really tought i whas that easy..

diego; i dont know .. im stil recovering form a fight with some pirates,,

shira: is the captain a money ?

diego: yeah how did you know..

shira: used to be on there crew ... until..

diego: until what..

shira: nothing... can you show me your herd?

diego; sure

he walked away ..

diego; your coming or not?

i walked to him i fliked my tail in his face .. his eyes fel on my womenhood..

i walked a bit farther then i noticed he whas looking at me with a big smile on his face...

shira: whats so funny?

diego just pointed in front of me ..

i looked in front of me to see a giant mammoth..

shira; o my GOD! i jumped back ..

the mammoth: wow..

i ran back to diego..

shira; w-whats wrong with you!

diego laught: your the one who got scared..you wanted to come here..

the mammoth: hi im ellie..

shira: im shira..w-whats going on!

ellie: ow where a herd .. ..

shira: there are more?!

ellie: yeah my daughter my husband and my brothers,, and we have sid and granny and a lot more animals..

diego: where are they?

ellie: in the clearing..

diego; let go ..

i got nerveus..: d-diego..

diego; yeah..

shira: i .. i have to go.. i see you l-later

diego: wait why ..

shira: i have to take care of something ...

diego; can we help you?

shira: NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! i ran away i whas really angery ...**he doesnt get it ... i cant tell him ..**

diego pov.

ellie: are you okay?

diego: yeah im fine .. whats wrong with her ...ow yeah she whas on gutt's crew..

ellie: what!

diego; yeah she told me ...but she stopped and we walked over here and now she is gone ..

manny: i heard someone scream..

diego; we had company ...but it left..

manny: wo .. what whas it..

ellie: a female pirate saber..

manny: wow.. whas she on gutt's crew..

diego: yep ...

sid: you have a girlfriend?

diego: NO i dont .. i just met her...enyway she is gone...

after a few hour i whas laying in my own cave ..

i saw the beautiful tigeress walking to me ..hey eyes cold as ice..

i raized my head ..

she sat infront of me a tear rolling over her cheek she had something in her paws...

she showed me a cub ... it looked like her the same eys and furr ..but it whas dead

i gasped and looked at her..

she put her head in my chest the cub next to my paw..

i gentley touched it ..

shira: can i stay with you tonight?

diego; sure .. i nuzzled her and licked her trears away..

shira; this cub ...whas my...

diego; your what?

shira: my twin ... my baby sister ... sapphire

she cryed agian hugging the cub... notiching that her tears are glowing blue.

diego: your tears..

shira; i know ... im born this way ...

diego: im so sorry ...

i moved my paw to her chin and kissed her ...

i just didnt know what to do .. she kissed me back ..when we pulled away she rested mer head on my chest ...

she began to sing..

shira: Take a breath,  
>Take it deep.<br>'Calm yourself', He says to me  
>If you<br>play, you play for keeps.  
>Take the gun and count to three.<br>Im sweating  
>now,<br>Moving slow,  
>No time to think. My turn to<br>go

And you can see my heart beating  
>You can see it<br>through my chest.  
>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving<br>I know that I  
>must pass this test<br>So, just pull the trigger

Say  
>a prayer to yourself<br>He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'  
>And<br>then I get a scary thought  
>That he's here - means he's never lost<p>

And you can see my heart beating.  
>No, You can see it<br>through my chest.  
>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving<br>Know that I must  
>pass this test.<br>So, just pull my trigger

As my  
>life flashes before my eyes<br>I'm wondering will I ever see another  
>sunrise?<br>So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
>But its too late to<br>think of the value of my life

And you can see my heart  
>beating.<br>No, You can see it through my chest.  
>Said I'm terrified but I'm<br>not leaving no  
>know that I must pass this test.<br>You can see my heart  
>beating.<br>Oh, You can see it through my chest.  
>I'm terrified but I'm not<br>leaving no  
>know that I must pass this test.<p>

So, just pull the  
>trigger.<p>

she cryed again ...

diego; that whas the song she like the most wasnt it..

shira; yes ..i just cant see her like this..

diego tought for a moment and looked at the sky seeing a falling star closing his eyes..

shira: i just hope that she wil me okay ..

diego; i hope so.. i licked her cheek ..

**it may seem strage that they kiss but hey she is in tears and stuff so ..why not show her affaction..right?)**

the next day i felt something on my back jumping up and down ...

i just tought it whas crash or eddie ..or both.. until i felt a little lick over my head i opend my eyes and saw shira in tears agian but smiling at me..

shira: thank you ..

she hugged me and nuzzled me ..

i looked back to she her little sister alive!...

diego; how did this happend!

shira; you made a wish didnt you..

diego; yeah .. i guess ..

sapphire; thank you mr diego..

she nuzzled my neck ..

diego; your welcome..

shira; are you coming sapphire im getting you back to mom..

sapphire; yay mommy! she jumped of me and ran after shira ..

shira: wil i see you soon?

diego; you bet..

she smiled and walked away ..

diego: what just happend?

i rubbed my head with my paw..

i stood up and stretched i looked around ... and walked to the lake i looked up and saw shira's eyes in my toughts..

diego: something is going on with her ...

i walked trough the forest juts taking a nice walk..

the i whas pinned to the ground,,

shira pov

shira; missed me?

diego: onley if you get of me ..

she giggeld and got of..

diego; where is you sister?

shira; with my mom ...

diego; where is your mom?

shira: where i found my sister ...she wlaked to my mom and there whas a alot of light and she and my mom where gone forever..

diego; you mean you brought her to...

shira nodded and wiped a tear away ; she is saver there...

diego; i guess your right ...

shira: im .. im sorry its just i could never trust enyone..

diego; wanne talk about it?

shira ; yeah .. can we go somewhere..like your cave..

i nodded and we walked back to my cave and we sat down..

shira; i whas just a cub and my hle back told me i whas cured becouse my fur is gray..

my mom protect me from everything until somepack members killed her whe i whas a teen i had my little sister .. she could even open her eyes yet so i ran ...

while carying my sister i ran so sat as i could ..

the ground began to brake and we fel i the water i fold on to a peace of ice my sister whas stil alive..

the next day she whas hungery so when i feed her captain gutt talked ot me.. he let me and sapphire on the boat.

a few weeks later i woke up here with my sister i took care of her ever since but then i found her the same day i ran away from you .. she wahs dead hey dody coverd with bruises and blood and eyes wide in fear i didnt know what else to do that go to you ...

i had to bring her to my mother ...no im alone ..

diego nuzzled me and i licked his cheek a tear rolling over my cheek..

diego; but if she count open her eyes she onley drink milk ..

shira: i know ... il tell you before my mom died some pack amles tought that my curse would go away if i mated .. so one night they both raped me ...

i ended up pregnant the cubs died but i stil gave milk so when my mom died i ran with my sister and i had to feed them...

then i had to hunt for the both of us ... the i saw you with an elk but i walked away .. you saw my sister ..she ran from you ..

and then .. you know she is .. died,,

diego; im so sorry... how many cubs did you have...

shira; a few ... 7,8 something ...

diego: i coulnt beleave they did that to you ..

shira: they didnt broke my hymen they just came in me..

diego; ow.. i get it ..

shira; can i know your story?

diego: okay.. my pack whas pretty big .. and the leader of the pack whas my dad one day he died and my brother whas the new leader..

the didnt let eny male mate with the females onley him ...

one day i ran away from the screams on of the females and my mom being raped my him..

when i whas a teen .. he told me to mate with every female..

so i walked to them and they al knew what to do the just layed there tears on the floor ..

told them to leave ...

the asked me what about my brother soto..

i said that il fix it .. every one left exept my mom ..

she told me she would let soto do this becouse she didnt want to leave me .. i had to sent her away..

when she left the humans came and attaced al the males they where killen exept me my brother and some other males,, soto asked me where the females where...

i just looked to the gorund and i let my ears lay on my head and i let a tear fal on the ground...

he got it ... he told me it wasnt my falt ... i knew my mom whas everything to me...

a few years later he taches me everything he knew how to hunt til how to treat females in heat ..

i took a few steps back form him ..

digeo; dont worrie everything he said i turend around ... so im doing what he told me not to ..

i smiled at him and nuzzled him he fal asleep after that.

shira pov.

- who is that?

- what is she doing here!...did he bring her?

i heard a lot of voices...

- is she alive...?

- i dont know lets find out..

i heard something walking to me i opend my eyes and groweld...

i saw two possums..

-aaaaaaH ellie! they both ran back to the mammoth i saw yesterday..

ellie: hello .. stil remember me?

i nodded and yawned..

one of the possums walked to me and looked at me if i was a flower in winter...

shira: what?

- your so pretty!

she hugged my paw..

shira: im sorry but im not in to boys..

every body looked at me shocked..

shira: im in to men.. i stood up want walked away...

ellie: wait... why where you in there .. its diego's cave..

shira: becouse i slept there..

a big brwon mammoth looked at me and siad..

- alone?

shira: no ...i had a friend with me...

a greenish sloth said: our boyfriend?

i looked at him : no .. where just friends..

a teenage mammoth whas hagging in a tree and spoke to me.

- who did you bring?

shira: the owner of the cave..

everybody looked supprised and then smiled..

ellie: did you two..

shira: what! .. no are you crazy?!

ellie: no ...i just wanted to know..

one of the possums walekd to me and sniffed my fur...

- you smel good!

shira: thank you possums..

ellie: thats crash ...a and this is his brother eddie.. my husbend manny .

she poited at the big mammoth..

i walekd to the teenager..: and this is your daughter?

ellie: yep can you guess her name?

i looked at the teenage mammoth haing in the tree upside down..

she smiled sweetly just like ... some fruit i just cant remember the name...she smelled like..

shira: peaches..

manny: how did you know that!

shira: her fur smels like it..

peaches: cool ... ow this is my uncle sid.. i looked at the green sloth..

shira: and who is that?

i pioted to a old sloth..

manny: thats sid's granny ..

granny; OOOEE ... YOUR A PRETTY CAT ... YOUR GANNE ME MY NEW PET she yelled at me..she pulled my saber...

shira: he let go of me...!

she hokked me with her cane i pulled away ...

she hit me on my head with her cane..

i rubbed my head with my paw..

i had tears in my eyes... becouse my pack member use to do that to me..

granny: hey snowywhite .. im talking with you...

she hit me again ... i tryed not to cry but the tears streamed over my cheeks..

manny: sid!

sid walekd to me: im sorry .. whats your name?

i just groweld at him he took a few steps back ..

ellie: get grenny out of here...

sid walked away with granny ...

diego walked to me...he saw me crying ...

diego: what happend?

shira: ... i .. i have to go ... im sorry ..

i walked away..diego stopped me by holding my right hindpaw..

i looked at him..

diego: just tel me..

his friend left...

shira: the old sloth hit me on my head with her cane and my old back alway hit me like that..

he nuzzeld me and i nuzzeld him back...

shira: and your friend tought that we did it..

diego: did what?

shira: i mean _it _as in mating..

diego blushed : ow god..im sorry..

shira: its okay .. um can we go hunting?

diego: sure...

shira: i really mis it to be loved..

diego looked at me ...

he moved to me and kissed me


	2. i have a mate

i looked at him : how do you mean?

diego: wel you had a really hard life and now my friend are being jerks to you...im sorry that i braught you here..

i stood up and nuzzeld him: your just trying to help me ... i think that your friends can't take another saber... i think i have to leave now..

i pulled away and he just looked at me...he didn't say anything i walked to the forest...

diego: shira wait... he walked to me i stopped walking and just stood there..

diego: i may dont know you so long but it feels like it ... and i ..i dont want you to leave..

i looked back at him **did he just told me to stay? **

shira: i .. i have to think about it ... il see you around. then i left him..

diego pov..

**she left... i can't beleave she left .. im so going to kill those possums..**

i turend around i saw ellie playing iwth her two brothers .. peaches wasnt there and sid whas looking for granny..

manny whas picking fruit out of the trees for diner..

diego: hey manny i said to him .. i whas really mad..

manny: are oyu okay you look violent..

diego: becouse i am.. i walked to ellie and her brothers my claws where full out i groweld a bit and muscles where ready for action.. my eyes show death

ellie: ow hey diego ho... she stopped when she saw my eyes and my mood ..

i just groweld at them..

eddie: are you okay?

crash: did we do something bad to you jet?

diego: YES YOU DID ... YOU STUPID IDIOTS THANKS BY YOU ALL SHE ISNT COMING BACK... SHE NOW HATES ME FOR BRINGING HER HERE BECOUSE I PROMISED HER SHE WONT GET HURT AND NOW THIS!... YOUR SO DEAD!

ellie grapped her brothers and did a few steps back..

elie: diego i get it your mad but... c-can.. w-we just talke about it...

i growled at her she whas so annoying at this point..

she gasped when i jumped an her to get her brothers i didn't hurt her..the possums jumped on the ground into the forest i ran after then when i whas tackeld..

diego: GET OF ME BEFOR IL KILL YOU TOO!

shira: wel thats mean to say to a girl..

diego: shira?

she got of me and smiled: why did you say that?

diego: becous im goint to KILL THE POSSUMS!

shira chuckeld..: why?

diego: becouse they hurt you thanks by them the rest came..

shira: you really want to do that for me...

she nuzzeld me and kissed me on my lips..

shira: lets go ..

diego: where are we going?

shira: i tought we could hunt..

diego: sure...

we both walked to the waterfalles.. i whas forgetting the possums and having fun with shira


End file.
